Visit & Surprise
by R5girl13
Summary: Plot: Austin is getting a surprise visit from his cousin Aaron (that is Riker). Austin is skeptical of Aaron beacuse in the past when they we're little Aaron did evil pranks on Austin, so Austin's nickname on Aaron is Evil Little Brawler. Ally, Trish and Dez don't belive Austin so he need to find a way to prove it to them. Guest star: Riker Lynch
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Okay so this is my first fanfic so i am NOT good at this, so please review:-).**

_Austin, Ally Trish and Dez is hanging out in Sonic Boom and talks about Team Austin_

Ally: So what's on the plan to team Austin, do someone have something they want to announce?

Austin: I got some new ideas to a new song you and I can work on.

Ally: Good, we can work on them later at the rehearsal room. What about you Dez?

Dez: I had my inspiration hitting me few days ago to a new music video, buuuut I need a song first (rolling his eyes)

Trish: Well instead of being Dez, I have a big surprise I can't say yet but it will come soon.

Austin: Wait, what is it? Can't you tell us now?

Trish: No you just have to wait and see.

Austin: Just wait Trish, im gonna find out what it is, and nothing and I mean NOTHING can stop me from doing it!

_Someone comes in the door…_

Aaron: (Tada! Here come's Riker): Yo, Austin what's up?

Austin: Aaron?! Wh-what are you doing here?

Aaron: I thought you knew, im gonna stay here in Miami for four whole days!

Austin: You've got to be kidding me!

Aaron: Nope, surprise!

Ally: Austin, who is this guy?

Austin: Ally, Trish, Dez this is my cousin Aaron.

Ally, Trish, Dez together: WHAT?!

_And the theme song plays…_

_**So what do you guys think? If you have any ideas for this ''episode'', maybe i can have it in my fanfic.**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AU: So this is chapter 2 yay! Sorry for late update, had writer's block and it was so annoying. Finally i got something, maybe. I do not own A&A enjoy:-)**

Previously:

Ally: Austin, who is this guy?

Austin: Ally, Trish, Dez this is my cousin Aaron.

Ally,Trish and Dez together: WHAT!?

* * *

Ally: Austin, is this your cousin? He could be your brother!

Dez: Yeah dude, it's like seeing two Austin.

Austin: We do not look like each other! We look totally different.

Trish: Oh yeah? I can't see any difference.

Aaron: Relax Austin. Let your guard down a little for once.

Austin: Speak for yourself E.L.B. When we were small you always did something horrible to me.

Trish: E.L.B? What does that stands for?

Austin: It stands for Evil Little Brawler. He always does something EVIL.

Aaron: It was just some small pranks when we we're little, I'm changed now, don't worry.

Ally: Yeah Austin, people change. Don't take your cousin's visit a bad sign, take it as a good sign. So Aaron, where do you live?

Aaron: I live in California now. We moved from Colorado while ago.

Dez: Interesting, how are the kangaroos? Do they kick a lot? I had that accident one time. It was not good.

Trish: Oh yeah, I remember that. It was a good time, a good time.

Aaron: Kangaroos, accident? What does he talk about?

Ally: It's not kangaroos in California Dez. They live in Australia.

Dez: Oh, that explains a lot.

Austin: So Aaron, how is the singing practice going? Have you come far?

Ally: Aaron I thought you could sing like Austin. Because like, you look alike, have the same clothes style, and that.

Aaron: No, not really. Austin was always a better singer than me, so i started to practice so i could get good at singing like Austin. I've gotten pretty good if i must say so myself.

Trish: Oh, good. Can we hear you sing then?

Ally: Yeah, that would be so cool to hear you sing.

Austin: Yeah Aaron. Can't you sing to us, just a little part?

Aaron: Well okay, but which song should I sing?

Dez: What about a song from Austin's album like _Not A Love Song_?

Aaron: Good choice Dez. Okay so i'm just gonna start.

* * *

_You're always on my mind, I think about all the time_

_Um...no_

_Let's not talk about it, drama we can live without it_

_Catch a wave if we're bored, there's a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way around it. Hey girl I can tell it's something even _

_When you say it's nothing. When you're playing with your_

_Hair like you just don't care it's a tell, you're bluffing_

_Now please don't take this the wrong way_

_I love the things you do it's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song, not a love song I love the way you _

_Get me but correct me if I'm wrong this is not a love song_

_Not a love song._

* * *

Everyone looks at Aaron when he is finished with their eyes big, even Austin.

**AU: And that's it. Didn't come up for more. Maybe i get the creativity hitting me in the next chapter.**


End file.
